The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which includes a guide chute for guiding a recording sheet from a sheet feeding tray (a sheet housing unit) to a transfer position (between a photosensitive member and a transfer member).
In general, there are known image forming apparatuses which include a sheet feeding tray for housing recording sheets, a recording sheet feeding mechanism for feeding out recording sheets within the sheet feeding tray to the outside of the sheet feeding tray and a guide chute for guiding recoding sheets fed out by the sheet feeding mechanism towards a transfer position. Conventionally, there is known an image forming apparatus in which a guide chute is grounded via a high-resistance resistor. According to this technique, even though a transfer bias is applied to a transfer member in a state that a recording sheet containing moisture is in contact with both the guide chute and the transfer member, the leakage of transfer current from the transfer member via the recording sheet and the guide chute is suppressed by the high-resistance resistor.